Crycest One Shots
by MaskedConker
Summary: Crycest short stories created by yours truly. This collection of Crycest stories contains love stories of the fictional personalities that the fandom for the YouTuber Cryaotic has created.
1. Forever And Ever

**First one shot. Yup. So it might suck. But with that said, sit back, munch on something sweet and let's see how this plays out.  
**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

I stood beside our bedroom window, looking out at the vast meadow behind our house. I had taken off my thin framed glasses, and set them down on the little ledge on the window. Even without them, I could still see that tall, old oak tree that stood on a small hill at the right edge of the meadow a good distance away from our house. That was the tree were we would spend so many countless times together, enjoying each other's warmth and the nature surrounding us.

_Remember the time when it was the fourth of July, and we laid on a blanket under that tree? My head was on your chest, listening to your heart beat and feeling your chest rise and fall as oxygen filled and escaped from your lungs as we watched the fireworks burst into the night sky. All those amazing and exotic colors so unfamiliar to the dark, cloudless, and starry sky as it shot upwards and exploded into shapes with a loud 'pop' that sounded somewhat soft and calming. Then the lights would spread, slowly fall then fade away.  
_

_That night we somehow managed to fall asleep in each other's loving arms and the next morning we find ourselves dazed and in a state of confusion seeing as we woke up under the old oak tree and not in our soft, warm bed._

I looked over at the old oak tree to see a group of our friends gathered around an object that looks like its made of cement at the base of the tree. The guys seemed to be wearing dark, black tuxedos as the girls wore black dresses. I was wearing a black tuxedo too. The only difference was that they held flowers and were at the tree. I stood here, alone in our room, my hands holding nothing as they rested along my sides.

I watched as one by one, they crouched down and placed the flowers in front of the cement made structure. Their heads hung slightly as they looked at the flower decorated thing. All except for one head, was lowered. My eyes shifted at the person who was not looking at the tombstone, but at me. His features showed concern and empathy. I stared at him with a blank expression as he walked away from the group, earning the few attentions of our friends, but they soon turned back to the grave.

My eyes traveled back to the oak tree, my thoughts drifting back to the memories it contained._  
_

_Remember the day I turned 22? On that day of my birth, we sat under the old oak tree, watching the sun set into the horizon, the sky turned into a blazing reddish-orange and a fluffy pink around the sun rays that illuminated into the evening, dusk sky.  
_

_You sat with your back against the old oak tree's wooden, chestnut trunk. I sat on your lap, my head resting on your shoulder as your arms that were wrapped around me, brought me closer to you.  
_

_Remember how we started to talk about our past that evening? And somehow it got into the topic of kissing? You asked me how my first kiss was like. I was blushing furiously out of embarrassment when I told you that I never had my first kiss.  
_

_But you didn't laugh. _

_You didn't snicker, or anything. _

_You had a look of understanding and. . ._

_Happiness?  
_

_I sat there, wondering what could you possibility be happy about and I was so lost in thought, that I didn't notice that light blush creeping onto your cheeks.  
_

_You asked me why haven't I been kissed yet. I replied with a simple, 'No one really took an interest in me. . .' You nodded and your blush darkened a bit as you told me that you would be able to give me my first kiss, if I let you.  
_

_Now it was my turn for my blush to darken to a deeper color as I looked at you, nodding slowly as I gave a weak, 'Okay. . .'_

I heard the back door to our house creek open as the friend that left the group of our buddies huddling around the tombstone, came inside and gently closed the door, calling out my name. I didn't respond for I kept perfectly still, continuing to stare at the tree, looking at the memories it consisted of as it played in my mind perfectly as if it happened only moments ago.

_I noticed your blush dim to a darker color as you slowly leaned closer to my face, your gaze fixed on my lips. I felt my cheeks start to burn as I closed the space between our lips in a soft, gentle kiss.  
_

_How could I ever forget the way your lips felt so right against mine? How they felt like they were only meant for my lips, seeing as they linked together so perfectly. How they were so soft and warm as we kissed for what felt like an eternity. Once you pulled away, we both looked into each other's eyes and smiled.  
_

_You rested your forehead on mine and crossed your eyes as you told me that someone had took an interest in me. I asked you who it was and you responded with, 'The person in front of you.' I felt the heat from my cheeks start to become more intense as I smiled even more and reconnected our lips.  
_

_Later that day, we became a couple._

I heard heavy footsteps going up the stairs as I saw our group of friends leave the grave and head back to the house, some of them wiping under their eyes. I scanned over the group, seeing a familiar face that belonged to Krism, crying into the shoulder of my dearly beloved friend, Minx. My gaze went to the grave and I stared at the thing as if I've never seen it before. The footsteps became louder as it walked down the hallway and stopped in front of our bedroom door.

"Cry?" The door slowly opened and I looked in the window reflection to see my best friend, Russ. He held the door knob in his hand as he stood by the opened doorway. I looked back at the tree and remained silent.

"Cry, we're leaving."

Oh yeah, its moving day. All the furniture has been packed up and is in the moving truck ready to go. Nothing remained in this house except for our memories together. . .

And now I have to leave those memories behind as if they never happened. . .

"Do you wanna visit him before we go?" I remained still and silent, staring a the tombstone and the flowers that surrounded it.

"Cry?"

I sighed though my nose and shook my head. "No. . ." My voice was almost a whisper, seeing it was in a quiet, soft tone.

"But shouldn't you at least say goodbye?" Russ asked with his brows furrowed together, confusion lacing his voice.

"I did. . . Two months ago. . ."

Russ frowned, disliking my answer. "Cry, that was different."

I sighed and turned to face him. "Let's just go. . ."

"But Cry. . ." He let go of the door knob and took a step towards me.

I shrugged as I stared at him with a blank and half annoyed look. "What?"

"Why don't you wanna say goodbye to him?" Pure confusion and concern surfaced upon Russ' face. "Out of everyone, I expected you to act way differently then the way you are now."

I looked down, my features softening as I turned back to the window and stared at the grave, putting my hand up to the cold glass. "Because I hate goodbyes. . . Goodbye means leaving and leaving means forgetting. . . We didn't say goodbye that night he left. . ."

"But you say that you did." Russ stared at the back of Cry's head, tilting his head to the side.

My eyes drifted to the ground. "I lied. . ."

Russ nodded and shifted all his weight on his other leg. "So are you ready to go then?"

I looked back at the grave and sighed, nodding slightly as I turned my body to look at Russ. "Yeah. . ."

Russ nodded and motioned me to come. "Come on then."

I pulled my hand away from the glass window and shuffled over to Russ, heading to the doorway, only to be stopped by the hand that belong to my best friend. "It'll be okay, Cry. . ."

I lifted my hand and rest it on top of Russ' hand that laid on my shoulder and stared at the hallway in front of me. "I know it will be. . . You don't need to tell me. . ."

**"I know, but I just wanna make sure. I care about you Cry. I always will. . . Forever and ever. . ."**

My eyes widened and watered as I stiffed up, my hand falling down to my side.

**_~.~{Flashback}~.~_**

_I hummed a tune to a song that was currently on the radio as I flipped the pancake that was on the pan. I looked over at the eggs to see that they were done, as well as the bacon. I grabbed a plate and put the eggs onto it and set it to the side, grabbing another plate with paper towels on it and took the bacon out and set it on that plate.  
_

_I watched as the grease from the bacon dry up by the paper towels and sniffed the air, loving the aroma. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back into their chest. I let out a small yelp from the sudden embrace and a low chuckle was heard from behind me. I smiled, leaning back into their chest as they nuzzled their face into the crook of my neck._

_"Cry, you shouldn't be up." He smiled and lightly kissed my neck, making me shiver._

_"Mad, you do know that my hips stopped hurting right?" I let a small chuckle escape my lips. "So stop worrying."_

**"I know, but I just wanna make sure. I care about you Cry. I always will. . . Forever and ever. . ."**

_Forever and ever. . ._

_I smiled softly as he said our small little quote we made up. I put the plates down on the counter next to the stove and turned around, hugging him tightly. I looking up at him, my smile growing. He mirrored my smile and rested his forehead on mine, staring into my blue eyes as I stared into his crimson red eyes. "I love you. . ."_

_He smiled even more, pecking my lips softly. "I love you too. . ."_

_I pecked his lips back before we both said in sync,_

**"Forever and ever. . ."**

**_~.~{Flashback Ends}~.~_**

I felt warm and salty tears streamed down my cheeks, my hand coming up to touch them. I pulled my hand away from my face, seeing the clear, cold liquid on my fingers.

"Cry?"

A voice filled with concern was heard beside me and I looked over seeing Russ, who was staring at the tears that free fell from my face and onto the ground. I lunged at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and shoved my face into his neck, sobbing loudly.

"Wh-Why did you say that?! Why!?"

Russ instinctively wrapped his arms around me and held me close, not caring about his shoulder getting more wet by the minute. "Oh, shit Cry, I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry. . . I forgot that was your guy's thing. . . I'm sorry. . ."

I continued to sob loudly as I felt Russ gently rubbed circled on my back and whispered things into my ear.

"Shhh. . . Shhh. . . It's okay, Cry. . . It's okay. . . Stop crying. . . I'm sorry. . ."

After a while I calmed down my wails, I sniffed, pulling away from Russ as I wiped my eyes. "I-It's okay. . . You just forgot that it was a touchy subject. . . Let's just go now. . ." I sniffled and looked up a Russ, who nodded.

"Alright. . . Come on buddy." He quickly glanced at the window and then looked at the hallway. He patted my back as he led us down the hallway and down the stairs. The whole time I kept my head down, not wanting to see the memories that each room contained of us. Right as we entered the living room, I was greeted by the sight of our friends. They all looked at me and smiled softly. I tried to return the smile but failed miserably.

I noticed that my vision was still blurry, but I had stopped crying. So why can't I see? My mind clicked as I realized that I didn't have my glasses on. But where were they? A small flashback came into my head of me putting my glasses on the window still and I let out a gasp that was undetectable from my friends. I glanced back at the stairs and then looked at all our friends.

"Hey you guys, I left my glasses on the window, ledge thing. I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay Cry, We'll be outside getting ready to go if you need us." One of our friends, Scott Jund told me as he headed to the doorway with Snake and Pewds. I nodded and turned, running up the stairs and skipping a couple steps as I took long leaps.

I ran into the room I was in a few moments ago and walked to the window, finding my glasses there. I picked them up and put them on my face. I looked up to see the grave of my lover. I felt my eyes prick with tears as I let out a shaky sigh. I put my hand on the window along with my forehead, seeing it turn the skin white from the cold pressure. I felt the cool glass on my palm and forehead as I stared at the grave and let a few tears fall.

_I love you, Mad. . .  
_

_Forever and ever. . .  
_

_We'll be together one day. . .  
_

_Until then. . ._

_Rest in Paradise. . ._

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**That came out better then I expected. *laughs* I hope you enjoyed that my friends. More coming your way. Stay sweet. **


	2. You Are My Everything

A?N: I rarely ever see the romantic side of the Crycest shipping. I think that needs to be changed right away.

* * *

I love it when people play with my hair or run their hands through it. I never knew the actual reason as to why, but I know it has something to do with the feeling it brings me. It relaxes me and makes me feel sleepy. With the way people sometimes gently twirl my brown locks and treat my head so carefully, I can't do much but just close my eyes and drift off to the land of slumber.

I especially love it when the person messing with my hair is the one person with the lovely scent I know so well. When they slide their slender fingers through hair, they are almost always physically close to me. When they are, I am able to be engulfed in their natural scent.

I love their natural scent. To me, it smells much more divine than any fragrance product someone can buy from the store. The sweet smell they radiate is something I've breathed in for so many years, and I can only hope to continue breathing it in for the rest of my life.

"Hey, Mad."

The hands that had been running through my hair for the past ten minutes or so slowly halted to a stop. Before I even knew it, those hands pulled at my hair gently enough for me to feel slight pain, but not enough to scream or push them away. I opened my eyes and was instantly met by darkness. For a second or two, I was confused on where I was and why the hell it was so dark, but then it hit me.

When the sun had disappeared under the horizon and night had completely fallen over our town, my partner and I headed towards our favorite meadow. I was lying on a spread out blanket, my head cradled in my companion's cross-legged lap.

Nothing lighted our surroundings but the full moon, the ocean of stars in the sky, and the occasional glow of the handful of lighting bugs that flew around us. The wind's gentle breeze provided as background noise and accompanied the music the crickets played for us. A few seeds drifted off of the red seed dandelions sprinkled around the flat grassland surrounded by a scattering of trees off in the distance.

The whole thing seemed like a scene out of a romance movie or novel. I would have laughed if I wasn't so sleepy.

"Mad, wake up."

I looked up right above me, to where the voice was coming from. A dark silhouette lingered over my head and I knew it was the person who had pulled my hair. As my vision adjusted better to the poorly lighted environment, I was able to see their facial features more clearly.

The big blue eyes that stared down at me through chestnut brown bangs were filled with happiness, liveliness, and love. The corners of their soft, plump lips curled upwards into a soft and gorgeous smile, automatically making them much more stunning.

"I wasn't asleep."

They let out a small hum in response before moving their hands to cup my cheeks.

"It looked like you were."

"I promise you I wasn't."

They leaned down and pecked the tip of my nose. I smiled a bit at this.

"I believe you. Now get up. It's getting late and we need to get home."

My heart dropped and my smile disappeared immediately.

"What?"

My companion gently pushed me off their lap, causing me to sit up as he moved to get onto his knees and kneel with his legs parallel to the ground. I turned my upper body around enough for me to look back at my friend while panic began to settle inside me.

"I said let's go. It's late and I want to go home and cuddle with you in bed."

I had no problem with going home to cuddle, but there's something I have to do before that though. I was the one who dragged my lover out here into the summer night to do something and damn it, I was going to do it. I've waited _years _for this and prepared for a week in advance to make sure everything goes smoothly. Cuddling will just have to wait.

"Uh," I start off nervously. Even with all that preparation I had, I was still nervous as hell. That much was evident. "Cry, why don't we stay here for a bit longer? It's nice out here and I'm not ready to go home just yet."

_More like, I'm not ready to tell you yet._

Cry raised a brow at me. "Mad, it's getting cold out here. We need to head back."

"Please? Just a few more minutes, babe."

Cry let out a sigh before nodding and smiled again. "Fine. But you're in charge of keeping me warm."

I chuckled, "I have no problem with that."

Cry crawled around me before pushing me back down against the blanketed ground. I watched his silhouette move about in front of me as he stripped off his jacket. He placed it to the side and climbed on top of me before laying down, his body flushed against mine. This small action brought instant warmth to me and made my heart rate increase just like any other time when the small brunette was close to me. Cry reached over and grabbed his discarded jacket before draping it over both of our upper bodies like a small blanket.

I slipped my arms around Cry's waist as he rested his head down on my shoulder. He let out a content sigh which resulted in a small tingle to run down my spine when I felt his warm breath caress the exposed skin on my neck. One of my hands came up to gently rake my fingers through Cry's brown locks.

"Warm?" I asked softly.

Cry hummed happily in response.

The two of us said nothing for a while, leaving my companion to rest his eyes and for me to get lost in my thoughts as I stared up at the starry sky. My thoughts contained nothing but things relating to Cry, as always. Once I met the small brunette, my mind was completely filled with him from that point on. If someone asked me how many times Cry crossed my mind, I'd tell them once because he never really left it.

I had thoughts concerning Cry that were pure and innocent such as just hugging the man. Other thoughts were more adult-themed and were probably thoughts that a hormone-driven teenager would think of. Some thoughts were less of actual thoughts and more of replaying memories that I created with Cry. Those memories consisted of everything that happened over the twenty years I've been with him as best friends and half of that time being lovers.

Memories from when we were elementary school kids flooded through my head and a smile appeared onto my features as I replayed the scenarios.

I remember holding hands while crossing the street with Cry when we were very young. I also remember having sleepovers on the weekends, choosing each other as partners for every assignment, and showering with one another up until fourth grade.

Once middle school started, I remember that we would give each other forehead kisses and stay up late at night texting each other. I would give Cry piggyback rides when he was tired or lazy and he would run his fingers through my hair as his sign of gratitude (by this point, he knew about my "fingers running through my hair" thing). I can recall Cry and I walking each other to class and passing notes to each other _during _class. I remember going to dances with him as friends, but desperately wanting to be so much more than that.

And then high school started.

By this time, my crush on Cry wasn't even a crush anymore. I was completely head over heels in love with him. I wanted nothing but for him to be mine in heart, body, and soul. I had expressed that freely to everyone. I flirted with him all the time and stuck to him like super glue.

I had even threatened any guy or girl around him that he was off limits and that I would come after them if they tried anything on him. At first, no one really believed my threats, that was until some girl playfully squeezed Cry's ass and I broke two of her fingers on the spot.

Back then, it didn't matter to me who someone was, or what their gender and age were because as long as they messed with Cry, I'd just fucking kill them. Did I mean that literally? Kind of. Does this still apply today? The hell it does.

The obvious flirting and threats went on for a while before I found out that Cry had apparently felt the same way about me all this time and was in love with me too.

I should have known that he felt something for me too. Looking back at it all it was painfully obvious that I loved him and that he loved me. From cuddling to holding and tracing hands, to sitting on each other's lap, and even having movie dates at each other's houses, it was evident. We acted like lovers through and through, and while our friends informed us many times about our close relationship was abnormal for two friends, Cry and I never batted an eye at it.

For us, it was weird if one of us _didn't_ give the other one a platonic kiss on the cheek that night rather than doing it in the first place. We just had that type of friendship. One that we tried so hard to change for a long time. We were finally given the chance to do so on Christmas Eve of our tenth grade in high school.

We were at the Terry household with Cry's family, my parents, and a few of our friends from school. We had all just finished eating dinner and were now watching a movie in the living room while I happened to be unknowingly leaning against the doorframe that had a mistletoe attached to it. Sometime during the movie, Cry had gotten up to quietly tell me that he got bored of the film and wanted to spend the rest of the night with me in his room. I was about to respond when we all heard Minx, a long term friend of ours, squeal.

"Oh my god, Cry and Mad are under the mistletoe! You guys have to kiss now!"

Everyone turned their attention to us, their faces beaming once they saw that the two of us were indeed underneath the Christmas plant.

Our family and friends have been strong supporters of Cry and I's "special friendship" and have tried to get both of us to date many times. Our parents saw the other as a son-in-law already and had said to both of us that there would be no other person they would entrust their son onto to treat them right. Because of this never-dying support after all these years, it wasn't surprising to see our close friends and relatives cheer Cry and me on.

Hearing Minx say those words and the loud encouragement we were being given caused both Cry and me to flush pink and for my heart to race at the thought of kissing Cry on the lips. I've always dreamed of doing it, but it came as an unsaid rule between us that it wasn't allowed. Or maybe it was but we were both to shy to actually do it to even see if it was allowed. Cry shook his head and told everyone that it wouldn't happen, but no one listened to him. After a while, I ended up growing irritated and reached over to gently grab Cry's chin. Instead of kissing on the forehead like I usually did, I leaned down and pressed my own lips softly to his.

Upon contact, my eyes slid shut and my heart pounded against my ribcage as the flock of butterflies in my stomach did somersaults. The sound of cheering died as fast as it erupted in my ears and then I found myself lost in the kiss I shared with the boy I loved. When I slowly pulled back and opened my eyes, Cry had opened his as well before his gaze shifted down to the floor. A red-ish hue dusted Cry's cheeks while he bit his lower lip to try and hide the grin that formed on his face.

I knew my own face must have been a similar shade to Cry's, I could tell by the intense heat that pooled on my cheeks as I let out a chuckle at Cry's reaction. Somehow Cry's blush managed to darken at the sound of my laugh and he stuffed his face to my chest in embarrassment. I held him close to me while the audience applauded us. I caught Cry's mother smiling at me and my own dad even flashing me a thumbs up. Both were signs of approval. Approval I already knew I had for years.

My eyes wandered over to my purple-haired friend, who smirked at me and yelled out, "NOW FUCK EACH OTHER!"

The sound of a gasp broke me from the memory and I found myself unconsciously holding Cry tighter when a sudden gust of wind blew over us. Cry had pressed himself closer to me and held onto our blanket-like jacket tighter to prevent it from blowing away. When the wind stopped, I gave Cry a peck on the head before returning back to own mind.

Memories and daydreams plagued every corner of my brain and I didn't at all mind. Both types of thoughts left me feeling warm inside, had my heart rate increase, and a smile to grow on my face.

Every kiss, every hug, every little touch of flesh. The light burning of my skin at his touches, the butterflies in my stomach, the racing of my heart, all of it brings me to become addicted to the feeling of being in love with him. I love Cry. I love being _in love_ with Cry. Even with the fights we have sometimes, the problems and obstacles we face like any other couple. It's all worth it.

We definitely had our ups and we definitely had our downs. But overall, we spent the best time of our lives together.

I know I'm making the right choice by asking Cry to spend the rest of his life with me.

"...Your heart."

I blinked at Cry's sudden statement.

"What?"

"It's racing." Cry nuzzled his face against my shoulder.

"It always races when I'm with you."

The smaller male gave out a small breath of laughter.

"Yeah, but this time it's faster than usual. I wonder why."

I shrugged, "Maybe it's because I'm thinking about you."

Cry smiled and lifted his head off my shoulder enough to look at me. "Why do you need to think about me? I'm right here."

"So?" I smiled with a raised brow. "Whether you're far or near, you're always on my mind."

A soft hue presented itself on Cry's cheeks. I might have missed his cute blush if it wasn't for the lightning bug that came close to us and illuminated our surroundings for just a brief second or two.

"Mad…" He leaned up and gently placed a small kiss on my lips. Before I even had a chance to fully enjoy the kiss, the brunette pulled back. I raised a hand up to take hold of Cry's chin before pulling his back for another kiss. This time, the kiss we shared lasted long enough for me to burn the feeling of Cry's lips against mine into my memory.

When we pulled apart, Cry smiled brightly at me.

"I love you."

I grinned softly at him.

Those three simple words held so much meaning and it made feel happy hearing them. It also gave me reassurance for what I was about to do.

"I love you too, Cry. In fact," I motioned for Cry to sit up. As the smaller man moved to straddled my lap, I sat up as well. "I love you so much that I don't want a day to go by where I'm not by your side."

Cry's pink blush returned once again as his arms moved to wrap themselves loosely around my neck. I mimicked my partner's action but I had instead wrapped my limbs around Cry's slender waist.

"Mad…" Cry carefully rested his forehead against mine and my eyelids slid shut at the close proximity it brought. I noticed Cry's natural scent got stronger when he came closer to me. "We've been together since we were kids. I can't imagine a life without you."

"Me neither," I opened my eyes and stared into my lover's lovely blue orbs. "Cry, you are the smile to my face, the stars to my sky, and the beat to my heart."

I watched as Cry pulled his forehead back and unwrapped his right arm from my neck. He lifted his right hand up to cover the grin that presented itself on his gorgeous and immaculate face.

I glanced down to his hand and caught the gleam his right ring finger gave off. On it was a ring. A promise ring, to be exact. The promise ring I gave to Cry seven years ago when we were twenty years old and the ring that Cry never took off, to be even more exact.

He wore it on his right ring finger to prevent anyone from confusing us as engaged or married. We still got questions from strangers and a few friends that had just noticed the ring. Each time they asked, Cry always brushed them off with a simple, "It doesn't matter what it is, just know I'm taken by the man I love."

Of course, when our friends heard that reply, they asked why we hadn't gotten married yet, and we tell them that we already felt like a married couple, so we didn't feel the need to actually get married. Until now, that is. At least, I hope. I want to get officially married with Cry, but I'm not so sure about him. That's why I'm asking him tonight.

"Cry, you're not only my best friend, you're the love of my life who's managed to capture my heart, invade my every thought, and make me look like a fool who's head over heels in love all the time."

I let out a small nervous laugh at my own words, knowing that they held nothing but the pure and embarrassing truth. Cry knew that fully well and had laughed as well, his shoulder shaking with amusement. I smiled.

"My love for you is never-ending and because of that, I can't lose you. If I ever did, I'd lose my smile, my laugh, my heart, my soul, my treasure, my forever. I would lose my _everything_."

At this point, my lover's eyes started to tear up at the words I've rehearsed over and over to myself when the other was busy. It took me days to figure out how to word this heartfelt speech, and hours to memorize it. Of course, I could have just winged it, but I'd rather have it ready to go and memorized for Cry. He deserved the best.

I reached my left arm up to gently pull Cry's hand away from his mouth before leaning forward to gingerly pressed my lips against Cry's in a chaste kiss. When the kiss ended, I hovered my mouth over Cry's ear before murmuring to him.

"You are my everything, Ryan Terry."

"Matthew…" My real name came out in a hot breath that Cry had released near my own ear. I moved my head back to properly look back at Cry. A single tear had fallen from his beautiful blue eyes and streamed down his flawless skin. I kissed the tear away.

I raised my left hand up to my flannel's chest pocket and pulled out a shiny circular object that caught the light of the moon. Once my beloved noticed the shine it gave off, he let out a cry. The tears began to flow down his cheeks and I knew they were tears of joy. He knew what the object was, and he knew what was about to come next.

"My love," I held up the ring close enough for Cry to read the engraving in the dim lighting. On it read, _MY EVERYTHING_, which Cry whispered lowly to himself. His lower lip trembled and he pursed his lips in an act to stop it. The hand that had been resting on Cry's hip this entire time finally moved. I raised it up to grab ahold of Cry's chin. I gently lifted his tear-stained face and looked into his glossy blue eyes. I grinned lovingly at Cry.

"Will you marry me?"

The brunette released a laugh of disbelief with a wide grin.

"Do you really have to ask? Yes!"

Cry lunged forward and pressed his lips to mine in a hard kiss. I groaned in response to the harsh action but kissed him back anyway.

Eventually, the kiss grew softer and deeper without my notice. I was too lost in the world at that moment. I could only focus on the feel of Cry's lips, his warmth, his sweet scent, his hand running through my hair again, and the soft sound of crickets chirping and the wind rustling the leaves. All that mattered to me right then and there was that Cry had agreed to marry me and will continue to be my everything until the end of time.

Nothing could make me happier.

"Mad," Cry pulled back from the kiss, panting slightly from the lack of oxygen. He moved to the side of my head before mumbling into my ear. "Make love to me."

Except that. Nothing could make me happier except that.

Now, I could go on and explain how our passionate love-making scene went, but I'd rather not. I don't want anyone but me to know about what kinds of expressions and sounds Cry makes when we have sex. That kind of thing is something only I can know and I'm glad it gets to stay that way.

I stared at Cry's sleeping expression, smiling softly when I saw a firefly land on his wild post-sex hair. It lit up for a bit and I noticed Cry's engagement ring shine in a sickly yellow-green glow. I had no recollection of seeing Cry slip on the ring, so he must have done it when I was stripping off my shirt. Fuck, I wanted to put it on him.

I let out a quiet sigh. Oh well, I guess.

Reaching over, I swatted away the bug and then pulled the extra blanket I brought further over Cry. I'll wake him up in a few minutes. Right now I just want to sit and relive the memories Cry and I made not that long ago.

I reached a hand up to brush my fingers over the love mark Cry made on my neck. Another symbol that showed that I belonged to Cry and that he belonged to me. We have always belonged to each other. Since the beginning of time. And we will continue to belong to each other until the end of time. Know why?

Because we are bonded through both heart, body and soul, my everything and I.


End file.
